survivorhorrorofresidentevilsilenthillfandomcom-20200213-history
Resident Evil
Freak murder cases have rece ntly occurred in Raccoon City, with outlandish reports of people being attacked and apparently eaten. With the heightened public outcry, Chief Brian Irons orders the elite S.T.A.R.S. unit to investigate the incidents in the Arklay Forest, northwest of the city. Initially Bravo Team, captained by Enrico Marini are jettisoned, but communications are lost. The following night on the 24th July 1998, S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team led by Captain Albert Wesker accompanied with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine head into the forest zone, to search and rescue the lost Bravo Team and investigate the recent murders. Whilst in the air, the Bravo Team's helicopter is spotted with smoke rising into the night sky. Nobody was in it, except for the body of its pilot, Kevin Dooley killed by something. Joseph Frost searching the local area, suddenly hears a twig snap, and then is attacked by a vicious dog. Hearing his cries for help, the rest of the Alpha Team run to his rescue, but they are too late. A whole pack of Cerberus are devouring his body. The pack then turn their attentions to the amazed Alpha Team and begin to chase them through the undergrowth. As they run, Alpha Team's pilot, Brad Vickers takes off leaving Alpha Team alone in the forest. Narrowly surviving an attack from the dogs, the survivors see in the distance the Spencer Mansion and take refuge. Plot Synopsis The Spencer Mansion Incident, as it would become known as, took place on 24 July 1998, in the fictional Midwestern town of Raccoon City. A number of grisly murders had taken place on the outskirts of the town and local law enforcement sent in the Special Tactical and Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S) Bravo Team to investigate. Shortly thereafter contact was lost and The S.T.A.R.S is sent in to discern the fate of Bravo Team and continue the investigation. The members of The S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team , including Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Chris Redfield, and Wesker, locate their comrade's downed helicopter but find only a severed hand in place of any survivors. They are then attacked by vicious dogs that kill S.T.A.R.S member Joseph Frost and cause the pilot to take off and abandon his team. Now pursued by a number of these dogs, the remainder of the team are forced to take refuge in a nearby mansion. It is not long before the team becomes separated and are attacked by a number of zombies. While trying to figure out what's going on, the corpses of members of Bravo Team are discovered. Scattered documents reveal that a series of experiments have taken place at this mansion under the authority and supervision of pharmaceutical conglomerate, Umbrella Corporation. Ending After many encounters with the horrors created by the T-Virus and finding the sole survivor of Bravo Team, Rebecca Chambers, Chris soon comes upon Umbrella's secret underground laboratory. Eventually he is confronted by Wesker who reveals that he was a double agent working for Umbrella all along and shoots Rebecca. He then unleashes a hulking humanoid creature known as the Tyrant T-002 that unexpectedly impales Wesker and must then be subdued by Chris with whatever weapons he has left. After the battle, Rebecca reveals that she had her bulletproof vest on and the two split ups so that she can activate the self-destruct system. Once Chris reaches the helipad and reunites with Rebecca, he signals his pilot, Brad Vickers, to rescue them. Suddenly, the Tyrant breaks through the floor and atacks. As the self-destruct timer counts down, Chris must survive long enough for Brad to throw down a rocket launcher that is then used to completely obliterate the monster. Brad lands and picks up the survivors as the mansion explodes behind them. Characters wesker-remake.png|Albert Wesker|link=Albert Wesker barry b.png|Barry Burton|link=Barry Burton brad v.png|Brad Vickers|link=Brad Vickers Resident Evil - Enrico Marini.jpg|Enrico Marini|link=Enrico Marini 164969 62839.jpg|Forest Speyer|link=Forest Speyer chris 3.png|Chris Redfield|link=Chris Redfield Kenneth J. Sullivan.jpg|Kenneth J. Sullivan|link=Kenneth J. Sullivan jill valentine.png|Jill Valentine|link=Jill Valentine Joe.jpg|Joseph Frost|link=Joseph Frost Iydf.jpg|Rebecca Chambers|link=Rebecca Chambers 133178922.png|Richard Aiken|link=Richard Aiken